Neon Candy
by Frozen-Banana
Summary: Okay, I couldn't find a spot to put it so I put it here. Sorry. Okay, This is my first story and I'm not that great of a writer. It's about a Girl who moved to Japan and you'll have to find out the rest. I'm pretty wrong about the facts in here. Sorry.


Intro © –

People would never think of looking twice at a girl like me. A beautiful Asian girl with neon colored dreads, a lip ring, and a black and white striped wardrobe.

I'm Candice, A.K.A, Candy.

I am mean, blunt, caring, smart, resourceful, gentle, and soft-spoken. But that doesn't stop me from raving from dusk until dawn.

Although I have many friends, there is one who will always be one girl who is close to me, Stephanie Cartel, who has been there for me for years, through all my changes.

Although I moved to Tokyo, it doesn't stop me from keeping in touch with my friends.

Chapter one © –

Dear Candy,

Hey there! It's hard to believe that it's been a month since you moved to Tokyo. Everyone misses you. School's not the same without our class clown raver beauty!

You'll have to tell me everything you've been doing. Keep it like a journal and send it to me, maybe I'll come visit you if it's interesting!

Love you!

Stephanie.

I sighed and logged off the computer. Wow. A month already since I've been here. I miss her so much, just as I do my school. I'll be stating in a Tokyo public school in about a week, and I'm not ready.

I looked outside my window. The skies where turning grey and it was about to storm—you could tell by the lack of people on the streets. Right now we're living in a cozy hotel just by the Harajuku shopping district, just until we can find a good home. Most likely in Osaka, to get away from the crowd.

This hotel wasn't big, but it sure wasn't small. It came with everything like a normal house had. A kitchen, a bedroom, bathrooms, and a living room.

I could smell mom's steamed dumplings. The best around. I guess when we lived in Ohio; we were a Japanese-American family. Well, by "family" I mean my mom, me and my brother. My dad died in a shoot-out at work. I was so little back then, I guess it doesn't matter. Although, I do think about it from time-to-time.

"Hey mom." I said, turning my head to the kitchen. "So…When are we moving back to Ohio?" I asked.

"Maybe in a year or two. Like Russia." That's right, you heard her. I lived in Russia for two years.

I turned my head back. "Tomorrow, can I go to Harajuku?"

"Sure, after lunch. Okay?"

"Alright." Of course, my mom was old-fashion. With the three meals a day, homework before television, blah, blah. But, the scary thing is that she doesn't really care about my raving addiction. Huh.

Mom sat down the plate of dumplings on the table. "Honey, can you set the table?"

I got up and got three plates, three small bowels for the rice, the tea kettle, and tea cups. I set them all down and went back for the chop sticks.

My mom went to the bedroom to wake up my brother. He was eighteen, more into the punk scene than the raver scene.

His hair was everywhere, and he was still wearing his pajamas. Black T-shirt, and plaid pants.

"Hey, Kyle."

He waved slightly, his eyes still half-open. "Morning, Candy."

We all sat down on a mat. "Thank you for this food." She said with her hands together. "Now Candice, can you serve the tea?"

I got up. I was pretty much a dog, and my mom held the leash. I took the tea pot and poured some in everyone's cup and sat back down.

Everything was silent as we ate. No one talked at all. Something must be up. "So…Kyle, are you going to Collage here? Or are you waiting until we go back to Ohio?" I said to break the silence.

"Nah, I'll wait until Ohio. I'd rather be in an English-Speaking school." Just like him.

We finished eating and I went to the computer again, I was going to reply to Stephanie's e-mail.

Dear Steph,

Wow, a month already? It's hard to believe because we're still living in the Oni-Chan hotel. To be honest, I like it. Because after we live in Tokyo, we're going to move to Osaka, where the Harajuku shopping district is many miles away. Speaking of which, I'm going there tomorrow after lunch. They have all kinds of cute clothes and when you visit, you can check it out. With all the things you wear, I'm sure you'll love it.

Kyle's taking collage soon. Hard to believe, huh? He's eighteen and going off to the big school, Isn't he still young to be at collage? I don't know, I'm not gonna even start up that conversation.

Oh, you know how you always told me to get AIM? Well I did, my screen name is HarajukuxPiratexRaver

It's a long name, but totally worth it.

Anyway, I need to go get refreshed and rested, I'm going to SHOP, SHOP, SHOP tomorrow!

Write back as soon as you can!

I love you, Steph!

Candy.

I logged off and went into the bathroom, and took a shower. When I got out I sat down on my bed and turned on the television. Nothing was really on, so I watched the food network. Okay so, it was really boring, so I turned it off and laid down in my bed. Eventually, I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up at 6:46 AM. Mom and Kyle where still sleeping. To be honest, I had no idea why I woke up early if I'm going after lunch.

I walked into the bathroom and got my make-up and hair straighter. I sat in front of the mirror and started applying my cover-up. I wanted to fit in today, most girls in Harajuku stood out. They had the coolest clothes and the coolest hair. Although, I can compare with my neon falls.

I got out my eyeliner and started applying it in the inner part of my eyes. I wonder if Steph replied. She's always on the computer.

After I was done applying my make up I went back on the computer and looked at my mail. What do you know? Steph sent me mail.

Dear Candy,

Yup, it's hard to believe it.

So, you're still living in that hotel? Whoa. But I guess it's good because you get to shop pretty much all you want. I'll have to check out those stores when I visit.

Kyle? In collage? Ha. I still remember when he was in high school. He never came and failed. I wonder if it'll be the same when he's off to collage. And being eighteen in a collage is young I guess. Speaking of relatives, my mom's having a baby soon. Hard to believe, huh? It's a girl and she's naming her Toykyo, weird, I know, and it's pronounced how it's spelt. She thinks it's "Unique." Try embarrassing. I'm glad I have a normal name.

Oh, I'm so glad you got AIM, get on as soon as you wake up and maybe we can talk. I'll tell you everything.

My name is StephTheSpeedy

Weird. Same as yours. Ha ha. :-

Love,

Stephanie.

Sadly, I didn't take Steph's advice about going on AIM, I just replied.


End file.
